bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gold3263301
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[:Tōshirō Hitsugaya]] page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on [[User talk:Salubri|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Salubri|Salubri]] ([[User_talk:Salubri|Talk]]) 03:52, June 12, 2009 Thanks Hey, thanks for the messages you left in response to Saimaroimaru. I really appreciate it. But please just ignore Saimaroimaru from now on as he doesn't seem to be a person worth wasting your time and energy over. Thanks again! [[User:Tinni|Tinni]] 22:16, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Unding of my revision (Chad's quote) So why did you undo that? anything other than a brainless whim?--[[User:Weedefinition|Weedefinition]] 20:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Chad's line Not remembering a line is really no reason to undo it. Why don't you give me some credit before deciding I'm full of s#@t? You can find episode 4 in youtube (dubbed to English, Spanish, and German and Subbed to English and Spanish) watch it and change the quote if you find a better version, but don't just automatically undo, that's annoying.--[[User:Weedefinition|Weedefinition]] 04:44, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Fine, whatever. On another note... Do you even know the difference between a hilt and a sword guard? If Nel's zanpakutou did have a hilt, shaped like two crescent moons joined together at the curve, how on Earth would she even be able to hold it comfortably? That's why I said it was the sword guard that's shaped like that. Go here [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_sword_mountings#Tsuba] for specifics.--[[User:Reikson|Reikson]] 02:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Added that part back. [[User:Gold3263301|Gold3263301]] 02:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Policy & Standards Committee Since it is new, I guess you are not aware of it. But perhaps you would be interested in putting your hand up for one of the vacant positions in the [[Bleach_Wiki:Policy_&_Standards_Committee|Policy & Standards Committee]]. It's not an admin position but then I don't think they are looking for any more people to join the admin staff. They already have four very active admins and two semi-active admins. However, the committee get's roll back rights and are "officially" charged with quality control. In addition, should an admin position become open in the future, it would make more sense for the current admins to pick a candidate form the committee. So, if you are interested, I would suggest you nominate yourself and put yourself up for vote from the admins. [[User:Tinni|Tinni]] 08:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Admin Request Hi Gold3263301. The admins have noticed your request for adminship, but we feel that we do not currently need any new admins. However, we have recently set up a new group called the [[Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee|Policy & Standards Committee]], which is in charge of two projects to improve the wiki (with more to come in the future, once they're sorted out) and with maintaining the standards on the wiki and enforcing our official policies. Members are granted roll-back rights to help fight vandalism. If you are interested, or want more information/have any questions, then [[User:Minato88|Minato88]] is the main recruiter for the committee and is willing to help. You don't have to join if you do not wish too. Thanks --[[User:Yyp|'''Yyp''']] [[w:c:Bleach:User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:01, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Fifth Seat Yes, that is correct. I am recruiting for the Committee and I have considered u for a position. [[User:Mohrpheus|Mohrpheus]] just became our Third Seat and currently [[User:TomServo101|Tomservo]] is up for a vote by the Admins for the position of Fourth Seat. I was planning on offering u the Fifth Seat Position, after the Admins made their decision about Tom(which should only take another day or two). Here is the message I left the others about the Committee(slightly Tweaked). I have looked over u'or contributions and in accordance with the Qualifications of this Committee u are one of the Users here who is qualified for the job. Even if u do not know about this committee, it might be in u'or best interest to read the link I have given u. Here are a list of the responsibilities. * Regularly assist in the committee projects * Quality check the work of committee members and non-members who participate in committee projects * Quality check the recent edits to articles, especially articles identified as high risk * Quality check articles in general * Assist members with edits and other issues * Roll-back vandalism The Admins are the ones who decide whether u are granted the rank of Lieutenant on this Wikia and the position of Fifth Seat on the committee. If u do qualify u will be given Rollback Rights. I have talked with '''Tinni''' about the Other Seats and she has informed me that only the first two seats have official projects assigned to them, at least for now. Whilest selecting the Third Seat, '''Salubri''' made it clear that there is more projects that need to be done, but they are not organized enough just yet. If u would like this position, u could nominate uorself or let me know u would like to join and I will nominate u. If u would like I can go ahead and nominate u right now for the Fifth Seat and the Admins can get to that sooner. [[User:Minato88|Minato]] 22:34, December 3, 2009 (UTC) OK, u'or nomination is up and it shouldn't take too long before the Admins see it and start the Voting. They will surely pass u as they did somewhat consider u for Adminship and said u'or contributions were good. So, I look forward to working with u in the future. [[User:Minato88|Minato]] 23:03, December 3, 2009 (UTC) EHEHM (I HAD PROOF FOR MY THING AND YOU DELETED IT BECAUSE???...) HELLO I HAD PUT SOMETHING IN THE TRIVIA AND I PUT THAT YOUTUBE LINK UP ON THE HOLLOW ICHIGO THING BECAUSE WELL IT'S ABOUT HOLLOW ICHIGO. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS BUT I HAD SIGNIFICANT TRIVIA AND I HAD A LINK TO PROVE IT SO THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN GOOD ENOUGH AND I BELIEVE IT SHOULD HAVE STAYED. AGAIN I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS BUT I HAD EVERYTHING IN ORDER SO I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO KEEP THAT UP ON THERE BUT APPARENTLY YOU HAVE TO TAKE THINGS OFF THAT I GUESS YOU FIND *(HOWS A NICE WAY TO PUT IT)* UNIMPORTANT WHEN THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE NOW I CAN SEE IF YOU TOOK SOMETHING OFF THEIR THAT I HAD POSTED ON HOLLOW ICHIGO ABOUT BYAKUYA KUCHIKI OR WHATEVER BUT NOT HOLLOW ICHIGO INFO ON HOLLOW ICHIGOS PROFILE. PLEASE ALLOW ME TO POST THOSE WITHOUT YOU DELETING THEM OR I WILL GIVE YOU SOME SERIOUS HELL I AM NOT EVEN JOKING. READ THIS AND RESPOND IF YOU WANT TO BUT IF NOT THEN THATS FINE TOO I'M JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHY WHEN IT WAS ABOUT THAT CHARACTER AND I HAD A LINK TO PROVE WHAT I POSTED. SO YEAH. I'll take care of this Gold. [[User:Minato88|'''Minato''']] 04:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Alright then. I didn't want to waste my time trying to explain it when it's obvious anyway. --[[User:Gold3263301|Gold3263301]] 04:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey Gold. I contacted him, but he hasn't replied yet. To change the subject, thank u for being patient about the committee ordeal. I have some goodnews. If u r passed u will be the Fourth Seat instead of the Fifth, cause of u'or edit history and edit count. Unfortunately the Admins haven't decided yet, but(in my opinion, they r taking too long)they r talking about it. [[User:Minato88|'''Minato''']] 05:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) (: Thank you for the news. I hope the admins will decide soon. --[[User:Gold3263301|Gold3263301]] 05:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey Gold. I appreciate u helping keep junk off of the Pages, but please inform me, '''Mohrpheus''', or an Admin and ask one of us to do something about it. Thanks and keep up the good work. [[User:Minato88|'''Minato''']] 22:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC) The Committee OK Gold, the Admins have come to a decision. They couldn't decide via vote by u'or current contributions so they want to give u and u'or Committee Partner [[User:TomServo101|TomServo]] an initiation. The task; U have to write a total of 8 Manga summaries or 5 Anime summaries from these two projects. [[Bleach Wiki:Volume Summary Project|The Volume Summary Project]] or the [[Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Project|Anime Summary Project]]. This is so the Admins can observe u'or edits and caliber. Good luck to u both. [[User:Minato88|'''Minato''']][[w:c:Bleach:User talk:Minato88|(Talk)]] 19:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey Gold. U can disregard my above message. I kno u must be sick of waiting and I'll try to hurry this up as fast as I can. Basically the Admins r letting me decide as to ur preformance with the Nomination. Lets see, I would like to kno whether u r more familiar with the Manga or Anime of Bleach. It would help me as I have decided to just pick out summaries for u to do. I will try to finish this up ASAP, but I do need ur help. Thank u. [[User:Minato88|'''Minato''']][[w:c:Bleach:User talk:Minato88|(Talk)]] 15:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll do the anime summaries. --[[User:Gold3263301|Gold3263301]] 21:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, any particular Arc u would like(aside from the newest one which surprisingly is being closely monitored and worked on). [[User:Minato88|'''Minato''']][[w:c:Bleach:User talk:Minato88|(Talk)]] 21:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I guess I'll take the Fake Karakura Town Arc. --[[User:Gold3263301|Gold3263301]] 21:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) OK sounds like a plan. *[[Hisagi's Shikai! The Name is...]] *[[The Most Evil Tag!? Soifon & Ōmaeda]]Needs more info *[[A Miraculous Body! Ggio Releases]] *[[Cry of the Soul? The Rug Shinigami is Born!]] Heres the ones. I am wanting to see how u do a Summary, so for now u don't have to worry about the rest of the Episode. I'll be watching, so u don't have to worry about contacting me. [[User:Minato88|'''Minato''']][[w:c:Bleach:User talk:Minato88|(Talk)]] 21:32, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Gold. Uh, lets see. I don't really kno how to say this without it coming off as a bit rude, but here goes. '''TomServo101''' has almost finished his 4 eps(which I assigned him just a couple of hours before u, and the other two Committee Prospects have been helping out more often. Uhm, I really need u to complete atleast two of these Summaries ASAP as I feel the time is coming for the Admins to Promote the next Committee member(s). Theres still a couple of days with the Admins decisions as '''Twocents''' is still taking a break. I guess I am showing some concern as u really haven't contributed to any of the three [[Bleach_Wiki:Policy_&_Standards_Committee#Committee_Projects|projects]]. Ur edits r good, beneficial, and I and '''Mohrpheus''' have noticed and appreciate them, but our recommendations can only carry so much weight and right now the other 3 r out shining u. Thats all I have to say right now. If u r confused or have any question, please ask me. [[User:Minato88|'''Minato''']][[w:c:Bleach:User talk:Minato88|(Talk)]] 15:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. I'm getting tons of time constraints because of school and all. I got the "Cry of the Soul?" done. [[User:Gold3263301|Gold3263301]] 21:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hey no prob. I was just worried about nothing. Anyway I am looking over it now and it looks good. Couple of errors here and there(which I am fixing in another tab), but VERY well written. Thanks. [[User:Minato88|'''Minato''']][[w:c:Bleach:User talk:Minato88|(Talk)]] 22:07, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 388 Hey, the chapter has been out on mangastream for a few hours now. Enjoy! http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/388-27/1 [[User:Tinni|'''Tinni''']] [[w:c:Bleach:User talk:Tinni|(Talk)]] 07:33, January 14, 2010 (UTC) You know... There ARE other Tōjū seen in the new episode. --[[User:Reikson|Reikson]] 06:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Yet he is the last one to ever be seen in the episode. Besides, the generic three I've mentioned aren't significant enough. --[[User:Gold3263301|Gold3263301]] 07:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) reason for edit I was trying to add a gif of the riser beam but it didnt show for some reason ..So could you tell me how did u edit it some quickly and easily.... Re: Cnet Cnet's translations can be found [http://mangahelpers.com/m/bleach/translations/?lang=en here]. Just look for Cnet128 in the author column. [[User:Yyp|'''Yyp''']] [[User talk:Yyp|('''Talk''')]] 21:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) No problem. [[User:Yyp|'''Yyp''']] [[User talk:Yyp|('''Talk''')]] 22:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Seigen Hollow Form This is a semi-official question: Exactly how do you know what that attack is called? Is Hollow Seigen unlockable? I didn't really get past Arturo in the video game yet (it's been a few months since I actually touched the game, not that wikiing it's information has left my mind). [[User:Arrancar109|'''Arrancar109''']] [[User talk:Arrancar109|(Talk)]] 02:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Okay, thanks. And yeah, I gotta finish the Bleach Tower (which is where I I'm stuck on Arturo, since it's hard to unlock him). I've beaten the main game, but getting Arturo's a bit tough. [[User:Arrancar109|'''Arrancar109''']] [[User talk:Arrancar109|(Talk)]] 02:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your Serious? I am in fact very serious the point your bringing up this topic, would lead one to believe your not familiar with the formulae of how the series works. We don't know many things but we know how the deceased issue works. You can't name one single good guy (there should be no explanation for qualifies a "good guy" either, anyone who is the Gotei 13 or allies of Ichigo is a good guy, this isnt based on personal preference or philsophy this is fact of the story good/bad your either on one side or the other) that has been killed in the entirety of bleach within the current storyline for a fact without doubt. It had already been determined by the admin Yamamoto's status. Speculation would count as something that isn't known based on factual information. Unless you can provide a basis for your argument citing other fallen good guys in the story or even within this arc there is no point. They are either active, fighting (name), Incapacitated, Deceased, healing (name). Manual of style plainly states that. Anything else isn't a decision determined by anyone but the admin and the committee. [[User:Salubri|'''Salubri''']] [[User talk:Salubri|('''Talk''')]] 05:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) hmm i like your quote about everyone being unique it is quite good. Saigyoku Nijigasumi Umm...Renji, Ikkaku, & Ichigo all have Bankai. None of them are Captains. Ichinose isn't even PART of the Gotei 13 anymore. So, I don't see how it's "highly unlikely" that he has a Bankai. And I don't know about you, but I can't think of a single canon example of a special attack that is named in the format of a Bankai. Does he say, "Flash & Burst" before he triggers the attack?[[User:Neo Bahamut|Neo Bahamut]] ([[User talk:Neo Bahamut|talk]]) 02:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at [[User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect?]] and give some feedback when you have a chance. I'd like to gather as much input & thoughts on this change as possible so that I can present it to wikia (if you don't want something passed on to them, its not a problem). It would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike or any suggestions etc. Thanks for your input, 20:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Edit Fluffing